Bermuda Love Triangle
by Jojo503
Summary: Tohru likes both, Kyo and Yuki, but Kyo tells that he likes her first. Who will Tohru chose? Read to find out what happens next...
1. The Talk

**The Talk**

**Tohru's POV.**

I bet Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure like the lunch I prepared for them. White rice, raw fish, leak soup, and sushi.

Yuki's the first one down.

"Good Afternoon, " Yuki greeted as he entered.

"And a Good Afternoon to you to!" I said cheerfully.

"Uhh, hi" Kyo mumbled.

"Kyo you seem tired. Are you?" Momiji asked. Kyo was shocked to hear him.

"**EH! HOW ARE YOU HERE? WHY ARE YOU HERE? SHIGURE!**" Kyo yelled.

"Oh, well hello Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Momiji." Shigure said as he entered.

"**TELL ME WHY THIS LITTLE BRAT MOMIJI IS HERE**!" Kyo yelled.

"Hello Momiji!" Yuki and I said at the same time.

"**WAIT, EVERYONE KNEW HE WAS COMING BUT ME?! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME**?!" Kyo yelled louder. I could tell he is really upset.

"I tried to tell you the other day but you didn't listen to you remember?" I said softly.

I just hate people yelling or even hating me. But sometimes you just have to deal with it. Let haters be haters. It's just a waste of time thinking and doing it. But life can have it's up's and down's. Kyo thought about it then he started to calm down.

"Oh yeah…"Kyo said quietly."

"Well then," I say as I clap my hands together, "let's start to eat." I bring everyone their food. Before we eat, we pray.

"Thank You Tohru for this yummy home cooked meal." Shigure said.

When we always pray, I blush, it's always nice of them to say thank you to me in a pray.

"Umm, this is delicious ." Yuki said.

"Thanks." I reply. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Kyo give Yuki a dead glare. He didn't do anything wrong this time, did he? We are all done eating.

"Thanks for a lunch." Yuki, Shigure, and Momiji say.

"Uhh, yeah, thanks." Kyo says. It feels like he has spaced out during the whole lunch. It feels like he's been spacing off a lot lately. And I space out a lot. I hope I didn't do anything to make him mad.

**Kyo's POV:**

I can't stop thinking about Tohru. Why is that? I think I nee to talk to her about my feelings for her. It's not a good feeling having secrets bottled up inside you. It feels like a dirty disease that you want to go away. I go to find her. When I see her, she's with Yuki. They are laughing together. OH! I hate the stupid rat! He steals everything from me. Then Momiji sneaks up behind me. He scared me half to death.

"**EH! WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU LITTLE RUNT?!**" I asked while screaming too.

"Oh nothing." Momijij said smiling.

"Get away from me…NOW!" I yelled. Momijij started to cry. He has to cry.

" I…I j-j-j-j-just w-w-anted to-o-o-o-o tell-l-l-l-l you-u-u-u good bye!" Dang! What the heck was that I just witnessed?

15 mins. Later

I finally see Tohru. **ALONE! FINALLY!** I walk up to her slowly.

"Oh Hello Kyo! Itn't it a beautiful day today?" she asks.

"Uhh, Tohru, can I talk to you for a min.?

"Sure." Tohru said with a big fat grin on her face. We go somewhere that nobody is at right now.

"Umm, I really can't explain this that well, but I had a crush on you for such a long time and I wanted to know if you had the same feelings towards me." I say quietly. Okay, now that was just plain creepy. I always have to mess something up. There is a awkward silence. I bet she thinks I'm a odd. And besides all of that, I have known her for barely a year. I just embarrassed myself... and right in front of her too.

"…Kyo…"

THE END OF THE CHAPTER


	2. Mixed Emotions

Mixed Emotions

Previously on Bermuda Love Triangle: Kyo told Tohru that he was crushing on her! OMG!

Tohru's POV

Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH! Kyo just told me how he felt! What am I supposed to say back to him? I mean I'm so used to talk to Yuki one on one conversation about our feeling and all. What should I do? We are staring at each other and I am breathing really hard. I just walk away pretending I didn't hear what he said. I don't want to look back at him. I know Kyo is watching me walking away.

"HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING HUH? TOHRU! GET BACK HERE!" Kyo screamed at me. I don't care. I dash up to the bathroom and lock myself up in there. I start to cry and start to sniffle. There was a knock on the door! Oh crackers! What if it's Kyo? I don't want people to yell at me. Then a soft familiar voice starts to talk.

" , are you okay in there?" Yuki questions. I come out of the bathroom.

Yuki's POV.

's eyes are so red. Has she been crying all the time she was in the bathroom? Why has she been crying in the bathroom?

" , have you been crying in the bathroom this whole time?" I ask.

"EH! Eh, yes…Yes I have been." She replies.

"Why have you been crying? That stupid cat didn't yell or say anything harsh to you, right?" I ask her.

"Uhhh, well, not exactly…." She said.

"Why don't we go to the secret base to talk about it?" I question.

Tohru's POV.

Should I go with Yuki and tell him what Kyo told me? Yes! I should! I think he has every rightvto know what Kyo told me. I mean after all he is Kyo's cousin, he should know all of this, right?

"O-o-o-o-okay!" I finally say back to Yuki.

Kyo's POV.

I spot Tohru and Yuki together. EH! What are those two doing together? Why does that dang rat always get everything I can't get? Oh, I hate him with all of my guts. He make's me so sick. SICK!

Tohru's POV.

We finally get to the base.

"So what has been on your mind lately ?" Yuki asked so nicely. I think I have a worried face on. Oh no! I have a worried face on. And I'm talking to the Prince of my high school with a worried face. I bet he's think right now that I think I'm worried he'll do something to me. But I can't tell him that, right?

"Well, Kyo just told me that he had me that he had f-f-f-f-feelings for me!" I say to him then I start to cry. I look up at Yuki, and he just looks shocked. To be frank, I have a crush on both Kyo and Yuki. But Kyo just scared me back there.

"Oh, well, I was going to tell you that I had a crush on you too." Yuki said quietly. I swear, I think I have mixed emotions right now. I like Kyo and Yuki. Yuki seems so nice and Kyo seems so angry right now. And at me too!

Who am I going to chose?

The End of the Chapter


	3. Who?

Who?

Tohru's POV

It's pretty akward knowin two boys that are related like you. And that you live with them. I was surprisedwhen they both told me. I feel safer with Yuki. I kind of like Yuki more than Kyo. I should tell Hana and Uo about this. Maybe just Hana since Uo would get all upset about it, but then again, she is one of my best friends. I will tell them both. Then I remember I'm with Yuki. Should I tell him that I like him back? I shouldn't, I should wait.

"Oh, well that's nice to say." I tell him. "I think I'm going to back to the house, okay?" Yuki nods. Once I get to the house, I ask Shigure if I can go see my friends.

"Well of coruse. Go have fun." Shigure said back to me. I thank him and call them both up. We decided to meet up in the park.

Kyo's POV

I see Yuki, without Tohru. Ha! I wonder what happened to her. Did she run off? Did he scare her? But, what did happen to her?

"Hey, what happened to Tohru?" I ask Yuki.

"Is that any of your business?" Yuki replies.

"I'm trying to be nice! What happened to her?" I ask again, my voice louder.

"She went back to the house. Why do you care so much?" Yuki backfired back at me.

"I just wanted to know. Gosh, can't I wonder?" I say, crushing the piece of wood in my hands. I hate Yuki. He always gets the attention and everything I don't or can't have. It's sick and it's getting my nerves. I should get something he has or is going to have. One of these days, I will get something he wants. He'll finally envy me!

Hana's POV

I wonder why Tohru wants me and Uo in the evening. The morning or afternoon would have worked, but it sounded like she needed to tell us something important. When I get to the park, Tohru and Uo are already there.

"Hi." I say. Tohru and Uo smile at me.

"So, what did you need to tell us?" Uo asked concerned. Tohru told us about that Kyo and Yuki told her that they both like her.

"I knew it." I said when she finished. "Their eletrical signals told me some thing was going on with crushes on Tohru."

"Wow. Orange top does have a heart some where in him." Uo laughs. "But, who do you chose, Tohru?" We both stare at her.

"I don't know." She mummbles.

"We'll you should chose one." I tell her.

"You're right, Hana. I guess I chose..."

Guess who she picks. Sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER!


End file.
